


Holly jolly christmas

by JusticeBanana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeBanana/pseuds/JusticeBanana
Summary: Stiles wakes up  to find out he missed christmas, and that he threw himself in front of a knife for Derek.





	Holly jolly christmas

 

He’s been out of it for a while. He just knows it the moment he wakes up with the familiar peeping sound of hospital machinery in his ears. Dry mouth and stiff muscles. Shit. He groans as he tries to sit up and stretch out a little. Why is he here again? He tries to remember why and most importantly how! He scratches an itch on his side and oh. As soon as he does, he kind of remembers being stupid. Very very stupid, but by now that’s a knee-jerk decision. It’s the natural order of things, if someone comes charging at his friend with a big ass knife, he will dive in front of it before remembering that said friend has immunity against big ass knives by being a werewolf. Fucking hag. Not that he’d insult an old murder lady, but she was a literal fucking hag as in creepy voice and wanting to eat children and like 500 years old. The stab-wound is healed now, and she didn’t eat him, but it’s also not just scabbed over, it’s healed. Fuck.

It takes about an hour after a nurse walks in and almost drops the bag of, well, medical stuff before scurrying out. A faint “MELISSA” echoing through the halls.

“Nice to meet you too lady.” He grumbles alone in his bed. Fuck he’s stiff.

Melissa rushes in, very much in a bulldoze kind of way as the doctor is looking him over.

“You missed Christmas!” She states first of all, a big grin on her face.

“It’s November, how can I possibly have- Oh.” He says, her smile falters but she still looks so happy.

“Mr. Stilinski, I need to do a few cognitive tests now.” The doctor says and Stiles mumbles and repeats all the doctor wants him to, says ball, blue and house in the right order after a twenty-minute distraction and the doctor seems pleased.

“You will need to get on your legs a little, but you’ll be able to go home soon.” Melissa says as soon as the doctor is out, placing two cups of jell-o on his little table.

“Sweet, how is everyone?” he asks.

“Your dad is on his way right now. Everyone else is fine too. Scott has been worried, the whole pack has.” She hums. “Even Isaac.”

“Ahhw, he does love me.” Stiles coos to Melissa but his thoughts stop at Derek. Shit. He dived in front of a knife for him. Wonder how he’ll feel about that.

 

 

He plans to walk into the loft as casually as he can muster, knowing he won’t fool the wolves but still. They all look at him like he’s an alien. He has never felt as winded by the stairs as this day and not even a week of physical therapy could’ve prepared him. Melissa promised she wouldn’t tell them he’d be “released” today rather than in two days and he wanted to surprise them. He stops at the top step looking at the entire pack, all collected in the stairway.

“Fix the fucking elevator Derek. I don’t want to kick the bucket because I hyperventilated to death. God damn.” He folds in half and almost everyone takes a scared step forward.

“Let’s get your clumsy ass away from the stairs, huh buddy?” Scott says, and stiles stays folded like towel and just gives him a thumbs up.

“So, anyone wanna give me a hug or am I gonna have to go to the shady parts of town and get one on the black market?” he wheezes, barely having time to finish before he’s surrounded by pack.

“We missed you bud. We were scared there for a while.” Scott says and Lydia whacks him on the head.

“Don’t ever be so dumb again. You’re to smart to do stupid shit” she huffs and Stiles grins as they drag him inside. He sits on the couch with Derek and Isaac as Scott gets him some water.

“Hey big guy, I missed you too.” Stiles says as he hugs Derek on the couch. Isaac nestling in behind him.

Derek grunts. “I’m sure you did.”

Stiles pulls away with is brows furrowed. “Are you mad at me?!”

“Of course I’m mad! You were stupid and risky, and it shows just how reckless and stupid you are!”

“You said stupid twice.” Stiles points out because he doesn’t know what else to do, it’s not like Derek is wrong is it. Derek just stands to leave.

“I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have but I just reacted! I didn’t think, and before you say ‘That’s what I mean, you never think’ just now, that there was no fucking time to think because I’d jump in front of all my friends when there is a 500 year old human-eating hag with a fucking machete. I had a choice and my instincts made that choice for me before I could supply my heroic mind with ‘the dude behind you can heal in ten seconds from that stab’. Cut me some slack, I just didn’t want you to fucking die. It seems that no matter how long we’ve done this, fought oni and werecougars and what not I keep forgetting that not everyone is as breakable as me so shut up, sit the fuck back down and let me hug you! We can fight about my recklessness some other time.” he says it all in one breath and Derek just mutely nods and sits back down. Isaac is trying to contain himself at the sight of Derek’s red cheeks, he doesn’t say anything more but a faint, I did miss you Stiles, before they all fall asleep in the den.

 

“YOU MISSED CHRISTMAS!” Scott yells one afternoon, reminding Stiles that Melissa had said the same thing. Derek is fixing the elevator, greasy jeans and a wrench in his hand.

“It’s February Scott.” Stiles says but he loves Christmas, it’s nice, nostalgic and it’s the one time of the year the tears for his mother are only happy, because she fucking loved Christmas too.

“So? We fix Christmas! We’ll go get a tree, decorate it, listen to music, have hot cocoa, my mom makes the best and you know it.” He shoots out and stiles just grins.

“She truly does!” he agrees.

“Then we go skating, you used to love skating! We’ll make sure to decorate the rink, get a speaker in there. We eat Christmas dinner and open gifts afterwards and oh candycanes!” Scott is all worked up by now and drags Isaac into it. “Isaac can you get candycanes and decorations?!” he pleads and Isaac groans.

“No more Christmas please I’m tired of eating leftovers.”

“But Stiles MISSED Christmas.”

“Oh, well, I’ll go get the decorations.” Isaac says and picks up the car keys.

“I’ll get the tree for the dinner I guess.” Derek shrugs and Stiles fall into laughter.

“Thanks guys.” Thanks.

 

 

Derek doesn’t hate Christmas, he kind of always liked it but it’s hard to have to reset all thoughts and norms of how it’s typically done. Going from 30 or so from the Mexican and American side of the family in one house and food made for 50 to having nothing. His pack isn’t nothing but it’s still not the same, its good, but he just didn’t know this is how it would be. It’s a painful time of the year. And here he is, on his way to chop down yet another Christmas tree voluntarily. For Stiles: his mind supplies and sure. He’d do next to anything for Stiles. He can’t say when he stopped looking at him as superimposing and started seeing him as a friend. A confidante. And now, suddenly, he has rose tinted glasses. He slams his fist into the wheel and groans.

He ends up picking a better tree than he did for the real Christmas. For Stiles.

No one told Derek he’d have to skate if he came along and now, he’s bringing down the joy. He hates skating. He doesn’t hate having fun, but he’s not made to be on ice. He’ll look dumb. So dumb

 

He’s clutching the railing, a little bit scared of going out on the actual ice.

“Oh my god Stiles you can skate. I forgot.” Lydia says happily as they walk towards the ice, skates in hand. Derek had picked the hockey-things, because the guy at the counter said that was the male ones. Lydia’s looked impossibly white and had a heel, he had no idea if that was normal. Considering that Stiles’ looked the same but were dark blue instead seemed to answer it. Did he have girl skates? Derek looked at his own feet again in question. Maybe these were beginners skates. 

“You can?” Scott 

“Yeah, bro, you knew this, I also may have continued now and then since mom died.” He said as he laced the skates up.

“Oh right, I’m sorry!” 

“We were kids it’s fine, if I hadn’t continued, I probably would have sucked.”

“How come Lydia knows? Did you do cool stuff when we went skating with Allison and Lydia sophomore year?!” 

“Meh,” he shrugged “you were just to busy sucking and falling on your ass to see all the cool stuff I did, also I was wearing jeans. 

“What are you wearing this time then? Spanx?” Lydia giggles. 

“What, no, these!” he pints to his sweats, not very fashionably and Derek assumed they were for warmth. They aren’t very baggy but he still looks like a thug with heels. He tells Stiles as much. 

“What you can’t say thug with heels! Not my fault you didn’t pick the superior skates.” 

“They have deathtraps at the front!” Scott yells and shoves one of Stiles skates into his face, they have tiny teeth in the front. “you get these into the ice and you fall flat on your face once and all of the ice rink is laughing at you. I’m with you Derek, hockeyskates are the only ones that wont kill you.” 

“They aren’t made to be traps, it’s for figure skating. Pirouettes if you may.” Lydia says and she glides onto the ice. 

“You do figure skating?” Derek asks shocked. 

“My mom did, so naturally she dragged me along, it was fun, better than hockey, they tackle you in hockey!” Stiles grimace. 

“Come on Stiles you’re making cool things with me.”

“Sure, by the time we’re done Derek might have dared to go onto the ice.”

“You really should’ve worn tights.” Lydia says in distaste at his werid fitting sweats. Derek can’t help but agree. Stiles just groans and pulls his sweats off. 

“You happy??” 

“You were wearing tights!!!” Scott laughs. 

Stiles flails as he goes on the ice and starts chasing Scott. 

“Don’t laugh at me!! It’s practical! I wasn’t just gonna drop the sweatpants two seconds after you said spandex!” he groans as he keeps gliding behind Scott. 

Derek thinks he’ll taste ice more than once, considering he not only have to stay upright on ice but also has the distraction of Stiles ass in his face. This wasn’t going to work.

They knew so many things about each other, like how Stiles knew what happened before Kate burnt the house down, how Derek led her right to it. He knew how stiles handled the Nogitsune, how he still woke up counting fingers some nights before texting Derek. They had exchanged methods of handling stress and anxiety. They had made silent pacts of secrecy. It never before dawned on Derek how much he relied on Stiles being there for him, keeping him grounded. 

 

Stiles watched as Derek slipped once more and landed on his butt, growling at the ice, fangs out and eyebrows angry.

“Go skate with your boyfriend” she says and pushes him towards Derek.

“Boyfriend?!” They both say in unison, Derek tries to stand up but instead lands on his tummy.

“You have been dancing around each other, pining since you met. In all this destruction and supernatural frenzy, I really thought you’d come to the conclusion yourselves. But alas: not.” She shrugs and skates away from them both. Scott claps Stiles on the shoulder, “You two were probably the last to know.” He says before staggering away towards the others. And he was right wasn’t he, as they looks at each other it all piles up. Neither leaned more on anyone other than each other. Stiles had stopped going to Scott’s, he went to Derek’s. Derek had stopped keeping everything to himself, he included Stiles. 

“Shit, she’s right isn’t she?” Stiles says and scratches his neck. 

Derek tries to stand before falling again, earning a laugh from Stiles before giving up and crawling towards Stiles. “I guess she is. I didn’t realize you liked me.” Derek huffs as Stiles meets him halfway. 

“Well, neither did I, so. But you like me?” Stiles asks. 

Derek knits his eyebrows together. “Of course. I would not have patience for you if I didn’t.” He smiles as he says it and Stiles drinks it all in, the cute bunny teeth Derek hates because it doesn’t make him look macho.

“Well of course, god forbid it’s my charming sense of humor or my hot self-sacrificing ass, or…” he doesn’t get further before Derek has yanked his leg and made Stiles get down on his level since he possibly can’t stand. Before he has time to protest he feels warm lips on his own and the chill that has bitten into his cheeks melts away. 

“ABOUT TIME!” he hears Scott woop happily and he makes sure to point his middle finger in the right direction. 

“So,” he says as they break apart, Stiles thanking upper powers that his cheeks are already rosy from the cold “let’s teach you how to stand on these bad boys huh?” 

Derek growls but he let’s Stiles guide him along. 

 

 

“Merry Christmas Derek!” Stiles shouts as Derek gets to put the star on the top of the Christmas tree.

“It’s February Stiles.” He says with disinterest. 

“February schmebruary.” He says and puts the gravy on the table. Scott snorts. 

“Son, calm it, open some gifts or something.” The sheriff says and shakes his head in between sips of scotch. Stiles does. Derek comes to sit down beside him in front of the tree. The lights and baubles glistening in the room. Stiles places his head on Derek’s shoulder as he carefully peels of the wrapping to a flat tiny box. 

“Movie tickets?” he asks and Derek hums. 

“What about a real date, popcorn, curfew and all that it should be. Neither of us have been on a real date. I’d like to.” Derek says lowly. 

“Me too Derek. Let’s go, but you have to ask my dad for permission first. Going by the rules and all.” 

“Just take him son, it’s bout time he leaves the nest anyway.” Noah grumbles as he joins Melissa in the kitchen. 

“Guess that’s that, Christmas almost over, date planed for ,” he checks the date on the two stumps. “tomorrow. What else could we possibly have to do to get this more right.”

Derek takes his hand. “You can’t do that again.” Derek strokes his thumb over the back of his hand. “Don’t get stabbed anymore, don’t.” 

“You know me.” Stiles says with as much cheer he can muster in the situation. 

Derek huffs and smiles a little. “I do, don’t I?” he sighs. “Just, stay behind me from now on. Please?” 

Stiles put on a shit-eating grin. “You know me!” 

Derek groaned before dragging him into a kiss, the Christmas tree full with bright lights before them, wrapping-paper all around. A little mess of their own. 

 


End file.
